House Leoni
History The history of House Leoni can be traced as far back as the days of King Adelbern and his reign upon the throne of Ascalon. Originally, they served as soldiers of the Ascalon Vanguard with many becoming Royal Guards, tasked with the safeguarding and protection of those with royal blood. It was during the later years of King Adelbern’s rule that House Leoni’s history holds the changes that shaped it into the House that it is today. During the years between 1070A.E and 1080A.E. a Lieutenant of the Vanguard by the name Sir Lional, and his wife Ria, were among the warriors that fought loyally beside Prince Rurik before and during the Searing, becoming a Royal Guards during that time. Many Leoni fought in the battles of the war, some along the broken Great Northern Wall, and Sir Lional once more battled alongside Prince Rurik in the retaliation of the second invasion led by Bonfaaz Burntfur while his wife infiltrated the Charr lands, freeing many of the slaves from the Charr’s grasp. During the fallout between the King and his son, House Leoni followed their Prince into exile. During the Ascalon Migration, Sir Lional and his wife, Lady Ria, accompanied Prince Rurik and the refugees in the trek from Ascalon to Kryta, repelling the attackers that sought to pick off the fleeing remnants of Ascalon and keeping them at bay. It was at the battle of the Frost Gate that many Leoni fell, attempting to hold off their pursuers whilst others aided the refugees in fleeing to safety and with the fall of Prince Rurik, Sir Lional aided in holding the attackers at bay long enough for the remaining refugees to reach safety before fleeing, wounded. The remnants of House Leoni at last reached Gendarren Fields through the Shiver Peaks, bringing up the rear of the immigrants that spilled into the land where Ascalon Settlement would eventually be erected. It was due to their loyalty and heroic deeds, backed by their valiant efforts in protecting their people during their treacherous trek across the lands, that Sir Lional was ennobled by Queen Salma during the year of 1080A.E., becoming the first Patriarch of House Leoni in Kryta. He chose to settle in Gendarren Fields with his family, rebuilding his House whilst continuing to serve and protect the Ascalonian people up until his death in 1132.A.E, in where his only son, Leonard Leoni, was named his heir. Leonard Leoni, born Phoenix 23 1074.A.E, followed in his parent’s footsteps, defending the people of Gendarren Fields against the many dangers in the region. In his time, his adventures eventually lead him to Ebonhawk where he met and eventually married Priestess Patrina Lennova. The two had a son in 1100A.E.. Leonard and Patrina returned to Gendarren Fields after a short sojourn in Ebonhawk, where they began breeding the war horses they brought over from Ascalon. It was during their years in Ebonhawk that they established a home within Ascalons borders once again, expanding the resources of House Leoni with a mine located beneath their property known as Château León. In 1220A.E., a brilliant architect by the name Larken Leoni, the great great grandson of Leonard Leoni, aided in the construction of Divinity’s Reach. It was during this time that House Leoni began their work with their mill, expanding their resources. Throughout the following years, many Leoni made a name for themselves; one being Lucus Leoni of the Lion Guard who hunted Pirates and Corsairs off the coast of Lion’s Arch and Liam Leoni who aided in founding the Vigil, serving in it’s ranks as a reputable Warmaster in his time, battling the servants of the Elder Dragons and lending war council to General Almorra Soulkeeper until his death in 1325A.E.. His efforts aided in reducing the ranks of the risen in Bloodtide Coast. It was Sir Linus who came to lead House Leoni by 1325A.E., a Warmaster of the Vigil who combated against the forces of Scarlet Briar during her assault on Lion’s Arch in 1327A.E.. It was during this time that he mysteriously disappeared, leaving behind his children with his eldest daughter, Lady Ellenia, to take over as his successor in his absence. During the evacuation of Lion’s Arch, House Leoni aided in the search and rescue efforts of the city and harbored many of the refugees in the grounds of their own Estate, offering employment to many to help them get back on their feet as well as providing supplies and provisions to both the rescue parties and those who escaped the city. Properties Leo's Rest The Main Estate located in Gendarren Fields has stood since the great evacuation of Ascalon. When the refugees came to Gendarren to settle after the wars of Ascalon, Leo’s Rest was erected as the founding home of the Leoni Family, looming over Ascalon Settlement since their ennoblement in 1080A.E.. Leo’s Rest is known to be the main grounds for most of House Leoni’s conducted business, from meetings and summits to education and training of the Family’s youths. The Estate’s grounds, both within and out, can be found with highly detailed decor depicting grand lion’s in everything to stonework, woodwork, tapestries, and paintings. Grand statues of Lions dot the gardens, crest peaks of the manor, and adorn stairwells, hearths, and various other points of detailed decoration both inside and outside of the home. The Main Estate of House Leoni, is graced with a flourishing garden, a lavish pond in it’s center containing various species of coveted Canthan kois, levitating stones above cascading an endless supply of water down into the pond below, evidence of the many uses of magic used to maintain the property. Within can be found a vast library with several other smaller ones throughout the building’s floors, tomes pertaining to a great deal of history, literature, and magic. Pride Manor Rolling pastures of green can be found around the small town of Beetletun, perfect for the rearing of horses which House Leoni employ to their advantage. Pride Manor holds the most land of the Leoni Estates for the sole purpose of raising and training Equines of exceptional pedigree. The Leoni’s draft breeds are not only reared here but often shown in events aimed at displaying the breed’s dexterity and skills in competitions and shows aimed to display their quality to those interested in obtaining a Leoni Draft for themselves. Gifted by Lord Liam onto his second eldest son Chase and his Wife Anya on the day they were wedded, it became customary to provide each of his children with a home for their own respective broods located in places where their skill in their designated craft would best be supported while also ensuring a foothold in lands beyond the borders of Queensdale. Now the home belongs to Lord Chase’s youngest son, Virgil, and his wife Amelia of House Glass. Château León The home of Lady Moira and her ilk, the first born daughter and second eldest of Lord Liam’s children, the stunning Château sits prominently in the regions bordering The Plains of Ashford and the Iron Marches where mines rich with ore and gems run deep into the mountains. León is the primary Estate of House Leoni that oversees all mining of the many dazzling gems, both precious and semi-precious, that pass through the Family’s hands, including those crafted into fine jewelry. León is the current home of Lady Moira’s children, Micael- the Foreman of the Leoni Mines- and Marcy, an adviser to Lady Ellenia, the current acting Head of House. Lion's Peak Located in Harathi Hinterlands is the home of Lady Sandria, the younger daughter of Lord Liam. The Estate houses her and her children and remains the primary resource of lumber for House Leoni’s commissioned woodwork. Environmentally minded, for each tree harvested, a new one is planted in its place, ensuring the Hinterlands does not suffer the same fate as Gendarren as the Centaur ravage its resources. Red Ridge Red Ridge is a chateau overlooking the sea located in the cliffs of Bloodtide Coast. The previous home of Lord Lucus and his wife during his years in the Lionguard, it is now home to Lady Sonya and her husband, the mother of Lady Arin and first cousin to Lord Linus Leoni. Leoni Townhouse The halfway house of the Leoni properties, this townhouse proves ideal for visits into Divinity’s Reach, regardless if the trip is business or pleasure related. Aside from the staff hired to keep the building in condition, the home’s occupants are constantly changing, the townhouse belonging more to the Family as a whole as opposed to any one person. Roaring Meadows A quaint little cottage located in Queensdale, this little property of four acres is home to Lady Arin and her son, Cullan. This property was purchased as a wedding gift by the Head of the Leoni Household on Lady Arin’s wedding day. Leoni Lakehouse This modest little cottage is located overlooking a portion of Lake Doric, nestled in the woodlands located to the west of Red Leaf Retreat.This little property was lucky to survive the destruction and chaos of Lake Doric and even now is utilized as a means to help shelter refugees cut off from Divinity’s Reach. This small estate was previously the home of the late Lord Aaron Leoni where he resided during his service to the Shining Blade. The Lake House, much like the Leoni Townhouses, serve to accommodate members of House Leoni during their trips to the cities. Trivia * House Leoni is famous for their exceptional line of Draft Horses bred for war and work. * The 3 resources of value House Leoni possesses are Draft Horses, Gemstones, and Woodworking. * House Leoni is a close affiliation of House Glass with many of their gifted magic users graduating from the Glass Academy for Boys & Girls. * It is well known that Lady Ellenia of House Leoni is sickly and is often bedridden from her illness. Because of this, she is not seen in public often. * Lady Marcy of House Leoni is a famous Soprano, a classical opera singer.